Bedtime Stories
by Kakashilover94
Summary: Sakura finds out she has a strange power and her life starts to flipflop. Dimensional jumps and finding out secrets. Is Akatsuki still alive after the war? Are angels real? Where is Sasuke? Fantasy fic. NaruXHina more pairings to be decided.
1. Wings and Hospital Visits

For starters this is a fantasy fic and I know Tsunade's favorite drink is 'sake' but since the English word For Heaven's 'Sake' is so close, I am spelling 'sake' like 'saki.'

This takes place after the war.

I am playing with 1st person view and jumping around with it some.

Also a few run-on sentences I can't seem to get away from.

Also there will be dimensional jumps and leaps and hopefully tons of crazy things that have built up in my head overtime, enjoy!

.

.

.

A light sweat broke out over my body some time ago. Casually leaping through the trees with my light footing and control, my heart pounds a little harder from the rugged terrain. I could slow down, there's no rush. Wanting to push myself, I pick up the pace, stretching out my muscles and body. Pink hair flying behind me, a crisp morning wind hitting my face, light sweat on my back making my shirt cling to me slightly. It felt wonderful to make my body move. I do a flip in midair and feel my abs stretch and clinch. It was like waking up and stretching after a long and restful sleep, wide awake. Judging by the sun, it would be around 8 or 9am. Twenty-five more miles until Konoha.

I stop suddenly to look at a clearing. In the far distance I can see the top of the village. Beautiful, large trees surround it, and lazy puffy clouds slowly edge on by. It was peaceful. I could imagine the hustle and bustle at the market at this time of day. Breathing in deeply, I take off again. My body loves the light workout compared to the extensive training I received last week.

Negotiations made and the treaty is now updated with the Land of Steel. Old Samurais of ancient customs. Tsunade Shishou will be happy to know she will just have to sign the scroll in my bag and be done with it. Thinking about the scroll in my medical bag, in its own separate bag, I subconsciously notice it was still on my person. Piece of cake. We still can trade with merchants and blacksmiths and farmers. More rice will come in with the growing population. The Land of Steel is still a neutral party, no surprise there, they want to stay unaffected by war and is no enemy or ally to anyone. Updates are given to them of who the new Kages are of the villages, mainstream news about any war or large disagreements between countries, any new Daimyos or heirs, and any new mainstream happenings. All is well. Updating the treaty every 10 years or so is a good plan and easy pay.

An odd feeling appears in the pit of my stomach. Strange, thinking it may be the Anbu patrolling a little more farther than usual, I stop. No need for alarm, they probably felt my oncoming charka signature.

Leaning against the tree, I think about the onigiri in my backpack. Deciding they would be a few minutes, I eat two. Sweet pickled plum and the other one is made with salmon. I gulp down the rest of my water, being that I was so close to home now. Wiping my face from the trickle of water, I feel them almost on me now.

Green eyes widen, those were not Anbu.

Massive charka unveiled and no longer hidden. I run full speed towards the village, directing myself to the right side, away from them. I will just go up and over the wall and not through the front gates.

The mission must be completed. Fault on the Land of Steel may happen if I die or the scroll disappears. War may break out. Where is the treaty if not in the village? So many possibilities. I have to get back now.

They must know I am running now but I no longer sense them. To my knowledge, Anbu go up to 20 miles outside the village walls on patrol but are usually in the range of 15 miles. Very few patrol in size but efficient. Normal patrols that are only one to five miles outside our wall that consist of mainly Jounin and Chuunin in much larger groups. I must be around 25 miles or less away from the village wall. I may or may not run into Anbu. I swing off the branches with my hands to gain momentum to go faster on the ground.

I cannot sense them, where are they? I get closer to the 20 mile marker post. So close, I am probably a mile away from the marker.

Then I hear someone loudly say, "Oi, dumbass, why'd you let your charka leak with killing intent?" A dull thud was heard, but now I knew they were close. My options were very low. The treaty must be delivered. I cannot outrun them but I cannot risk them stealing the scroll, if that is their intent. I doubt I could defeat both of them with their charka levels. One was higher than Naruto's! I am strong but one Naruto charged one and the other attacking too? I quickly spot a tree with a hallowed out bottom. I run to it and get an onslaught of nostalgia from remembering the Chuunin Exams. Inside I wait. I knew they would take the scroll if they knew of my mission. Maybe not. Who knows. I summon a small slug. "Give this to Lady Tsunade and tell her I am close by." Relief floods me when my summon poofs away. No war battles are to become of this mission with the safety of the scroll ensured.

They are close. Relief is quickly replaced with instinct.

I tighten myself around the inside of the tree, crouched down. It happened so quickly, I had two seconds to react. A large scaly sword swung down through the tree, bark flying everywhere. I jump away with just a small laceration on my arm. I came to face with a blueish grey skinned man.

"Kisame Hoshigaki"

Looking around I see Deidara.

"Oi, don't you forget about me!"

I stare down Kisame intently. "Hey Pinky, tell us where the scroll is!"

It was as I thought, it was about my mission. "Why do you want the scroll?"

Grinning ear to ear, I see Kisame swing his sword again, dodging the blows quickly but barely was difficult. The scales seemed to come alive with every swing, almost reaching outwards towards me. The immense strength and sheer power was evident with the large heavy sword, used so swiftly and changing stances fluidly.

Isn't the main objective of Akatsuki trying to take over but killing and hurting as many as possible in the process to rebuild? The stealing of a scroll containing a peace treaty would make sense then, I gathered.

"Fuck you Pinky, I will fucking gut you!"

Deidara seemed perplexed, "Are you the one who killed Sasori-san hmm?"

Throwing C-4 bombs as Kisame attacked, I was caught in a trap. So I did the only sensible thing I could. I punched the ground with charka infused fists, in such a way that three thick large slabs of earth came between me and fish face. Only a quarter of the blast came through my walls and Kisame caught in the middle of it, rendering his attack, useless.

The part of the blast that did go through, made my toned but light body fly through multiple trees, bark cutting my skin, splinters throughout my entire body, before hitting a final tree. Smacking my body against it, my head bounced back with such a strong force. I felt warm wetness run down my neck. I slumped down to the bottom of the tree and sat but half laid on the tree.

"Bumbling idiot, why the fuck did you hit me point blank with those?"

I couldn't see just yet, my eyes were blurry and it was hard to see. I sent healing charka to my eyes and bones, healing the major injuries.

Deidara shouted back, "You were in my way, that girl is mine!"

Thank the heavens I sent the scroll out. Tsunade-Shishou should be sending reinforcements soon. The two members of the Akatsuki seemed to go at it but it didn't last long.

Clearly Kisame was better of the two.

"Alright Pinky, times up. Relaxing is over, I will kill you on spot and piss on you after savaging your body for the scroll if you don't hand it over now."

I glare at him as he walks closer as he talks.

"Fuck you." I say with all the hate and anger I have inside of me.

He kicks me hard in the face, right into my eye socket. I hear the breaking of my upper cheek bone but I can't feel a thing from the anger I have for him.

"What was that Pinky?"

My head is spinning but I hoarsely say, "I said-" I get kicked again but this time in the stomach. His kicks are swift and powerful. Louder I say, "I said FUCK YOU." He kicks me full strength and my ribs crack as I fly into the tree again.

I am pissed. He is messing with MY village, MY people, toying with lives, just being a straight up dick.

I feel a trickle of adrenaline and think it's this power of an idea that causes it. That I bow to no one harming my village. But the feeling gets stronger. So strong, it hurts. I feel strong, fast and unbreakable.

I get up and run towards him with my fists raised. I am so pissed. I punch and dodge quicker than I ever have before. My hair is flying with every kick, punch, throw, and counter. It's like a dance. I feel my shoulder blades on fire. Like something powerful is about to break loose. My spine feels hot. I scream in pain, angst and rage. I leap up into a tall tree branch and then from there jump up even higher into the sky. FUCK YOU I scream inside my head as a powerful burst of charka comes out my back. I am now falling full speed towards my target and arch my back backwards as I am about to deliver a blow. I bring both fists down, together in tight fists.

Kisame shields himself with his sword, while meeting me half way with a powerful jump towards my falling body. I forgot how his sword eats charka in the heat of the moment. I feel my body grow weak as both my fists hit the sword at the same time as I fall through the air.

It's like that incredible power never happened. It zapped me almost of everything. I never had that much charka before in my life. I feel numb and emotion stricken. I just continue to fall to the ground with a large clatter. Kisame jumped away to let me fall. Blood pouring out of me God knows where, multiple broken bones, concussion, and many tiny splinters from earlier, I can feel it all now. Kisame smiles, panting slightly, "Impressive, what clan do you come from?"

I can't even breathe right, blood is pouring into my mouth, lungs and everything else feels wrong and off. And Clan? I am from a civilian merchant clan. Why is that important? I cough up blood but I can't turn my head so it just goes over my mouth and down my neck and cheeks. It hurts so bad to cough. I can't even release my healing charka. I could release my seal but I want him to be closer. Kisame steps towards the small crater I made with the impact of my body. He stomps down onto me. I can't even think. He just repeatedly lifts his foot and slams it down. Deidara is in the background uninterested it seems but his eyes gleamed with a sort of darkness seeking revenge.

"Kisame, we have company."

Kisame looks up from me as if seeing something.

"Ah yes, the scroll is not on her. Let's go."

Deidara mumbles something about why even bother fighting then and killing me off. But Kisame doesn't reply. He just kicks me really hard again and leaves.

All I remember next is being surrounded by Anbu masks of five before passing out from the pain.

.

.

Beeping filled my ears. _What happened?_ I wondered. I felt so awful and in so much pain. I cried out. And it all came back to me. Opening my eyes I realized I was in a hospital room with a wide eyed nurse. I looked down and saw restraints, keeping my charka from going above normal. What is this?

Tsunade comes in running, "Sakura don't you dare scare me like that again! I thought you were dead when I saw you with the Anbu! Be glad I am a skilled medic!"

I smile weakly since it still hurts.

"You know as much as I do that so much healing can be done on a human body at one time. If you don't heal some naturally, and your body won't do it on its own anymore and cells can only be divided so many times before taking years off your life if you force it!"

I try to answer but nothing comes out. Tsunade grabs a cup of water with a blue straw and I sip and cough.

"Sakura, I know you have questions but I do too. It was reported that a strange charka was surrounding you in the shape of bird wings. They said the charka was immensely stronger than what your usual is. I can't have a new jutsu or gift or whatever happened interfere with the healing process right now. You did well today, and I will not lose you to whatever that was. We will figure it out Sakura, Rest up, you deserve it."

Tsunade was curt with me but I knew it was a long medical healing process she did on me. She probably needs to tend to other patients for the day too.

I just lay there. There is nothing else I can do.

.

.

.

I was in my study room when I heard the door creak open.

"Not now Karin, I'm busy."

I recognized her light footsteps but she usually speaks about now. I turned towards her and eye a file in her hand, and her shirt buttoned lower than usual. Waiting for her to speak she stares at me intently without moving or speaking. It was odd. Wondering if it was a henge I thought about asking something that would evoke a Karin like quality. She puts the paper down and puts her hand on her hip almost to feign confidence. This was Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, the war is over and your brother and the traitors of Konoha are dead."

Karin blushes slightly but remains in her stance, although shaky.

"You said your goal is to expand the Uchiha Clan. I was wondering if you had plans to take up In vitro fertilization with a woman or" Karin cringed slightly, "Or women. Or did you want to travel to combine a strong clan with lesser abilities to have the Uchiha traits take over or another idea?"

"I do not wish to combine with another clan. I want my own. Not merge with a group, I want my own ideals and be the head of my family."

Karin looked at him with an idea she seemed to be playing with.

"Will you travel soon for this adventure?"

"Hn."

"I could help you with this. My clan only has me and Naruto and it is just sealing strength and charka reserves larger than usual. You won't have to integrate with a group of people. You would be the Head."

The desperate plea in her voice was evident.

Sasuke did not respond.

"It would not take over any Uchiha qualities and have combined strength, an unstoppable Uchiha."

Sasuke was not surprised and Karin has calmed down plenty from the war. Showing the immense power she had to break through that huge statue at war with no hand signs, just pure emotion to save him. She had unleashed an impressive power.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, examining each other.

Karin sighed, "I will go."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist as she turned around to leave. Karin's skin heated up and she threw herself at him and held on tightly.

"I will be the most capable woman as I can be to assist you, Sasuke."

Karin's eyes met his and saw the depths of his eyes, always calculating.

Karin took her shirt off and began making out with him. At first he was stiff and unsure of how to handle this correctly. All the years of pent of emotions and sexualized visions let loose.

Sasuke pushed her up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around him.

"I know Karin."

Little moans escaped her and Karin was not sure how, but her pants were just gone. Her black thong, bra and heeled boots were still on.

"Sasuke!"

He wasn't sure why, but he just acted. It seemed like a risk to do this with other clans, but Karin? Sealing and immense charka and stamina would be a good trait.

Sasuke slipped his hand under her bra and squeezed. Karin's thighs were a little wet now. The front of his shirt had gotten moist from her, and it had to go. The now shirtless Sasuke kissed her and with every touch her body responded with a moan or movement. Karin unclasped her bra and Sasuke put one nipple into his mouth. Karin had melted at his touch.

"Put it in me, Sasuke."

Sasuke continued his assault of licks and light bites all over her nipple, moving up to her neck slowly and back down.

Slipping a finger inside her, his entire hand got wet from just a small thrust.

Moaning louder than ever, Sasuke was suddenly inside her. Filling her up and stretching her out. It hurt. But what do you expect from a virgin, then again he was one also. Sasuke kept going despite when she cried out in pain. It soon begun to feel good. Really good. "Oh fuck, Sasuke, I think I am going to-hmm!" Sasuke kept going and feeling her sloppy juices slap over his member, He went harder. Karin was grasping his shoulder as he was pounding her, he moved to dominate her on the floor. With one more thrust he felt her entire area tighten around his member and she let out a small scream. She was convulsing around him and he let out his own load, making sure to coat her insides.

"Sasuke." Karin say breathlessly. "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me."

Sasuke got up and went to the attached bathroom and grabbed a towel. Karin sat up but did not follow. She wasn't sure if this is what it is or there is more than just sex. Sasuke came back to her, "Here, wash up first and I will after you."

Blushing deeper now, "H-Hai."

As soon as Karin was in the washroom, he eyed the file.

There was a huge stack papers about in vitro fertilization and the risks involved and some other things he didn't care about. There was one smaller folder than was behind this one. Sasuke opened it and stiffen. He had asked Karin to keep him update on his old teammates and village, but this was odd. Deidara was still alive and attacked Sakura. Even more surprising, she had an odd charka source coming from her. Those were the only details confirmed. Why was she attacked? It did say Anbu carried her off the scene alive but injured. Ten minutes later Karin came out, "Sasuke the water is still running for you."

"Sasuke?"

The study room was empty.

.

.

.

I woke up groggy. Everything was blurry and I felt exhausted. Charka exhaustion is no joke. I still had no clue on where that charka came from. Maybe my Will of Fire? No, Tsunade said bird wings. It reminded me of Chouji's signature move of butterfly wings. I was obviously not from his clan.

There was a light knocking on her door.

"Haruno-san, your mother is here to see you."

My throat being still dry she let out a light, "Hai."

Mebuki stood there at the door quietly as she waited for the door to close to ensure privacy.

My mother was never quiet, and would've nagged by now about my appearance and gossiped on the S-rank criminals I ran into.

Mebuki walked towards me and sat on my bed. Mebuki's hand clasped mine and stared at me with concern.

This was really unlike my mother.

My mother still had her styled blonde hair and hints of makeup and creams as usual. Appearance always came first, especially on business days.

"Your father is tending to the shop right now and he will be by later if it slows down."

I nodded.

"Sakura I want to know what happened. Can you tell me?"

"Kaa-san." I began. This was so unlike her that I felt the need for formalities. My mother never asks, she demands.

"Kaa-san." I began again, "I can tell you mostly everything but you cannot gossip at all. What happened can't be mentioned to anyone else."

My mother didn't protest. Strange, was she really that concerned?

It reminded me about her behavior after the war, but even then Mebuki was loud and running to me then and wiping the dirt and blood off my face. Although her eyes were the same as they were back then.

I told her my side of the story and even told her about the report on bird wings. It was odd being so open with her. My mother usually interrupted or nagged at me for recklessness.

My mother was so still, as if in thought.

"Kaa-san?"

"Sakura, thank you. Do you know who else knows?"

"Hokage-sama and a select few Anbu. Why?"

"It's a very dangerous thing to seem to have a bloodline limit. You would be in scrutiny and attacked. You are in high standing with the Hokage but there would be distrust with the village. People would think it was a secret kept from them on purpose."

"You and father are not ninja. We don't have ninja history so how would that be possible. It would almost have to be a fluke."

Mebuki seemed to be holding back. Wanting to speak but keeping quiet.

"Kaa-san?"

"Sakura, listen to me. I am not a ninja. When you know for sure you are not being watched, please visit me here."

My mom slipped a piece of paper into my night bag she had brought me.

"Don't open it here, and don't practice that technique, even if asked. Fail it."

"I don't understand."

By this point we would've argued and caused a commotion but I was in recovery and my mother was acting really strange. Nothing made sense.

"Please Sakura, open it when you're alone and burn it. I will tell you everything when you come."

My mother did something she had not done since the war was over. She hugged me tightly.

"I will see you soon."

With that statement, my mother left.

Waiting for a few moments, I opened my bag.

Toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, underwear, bra, bindings, ninja clothes and civilian, ointments, shower things. Moving on from going through my tightly packed bag, I spot an odd garment. It was all white and- It was a shrine maiden uniform? My jaw goes lax and continues to stare.

"What is going on?" I whisper.

"You tell me."

My jerks to look at her door. Tsunade was standing in the doorway.

Quickly shutting my bag and giving her my full attention, "Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura what is in the bag?"

Thinking quickly I looked down and added charka to my blood flow in my cheeks. A natural blush look, "Kaa-san give me a new set of clothes. It's quite ugly for her fashion sense."

Tsunade nodded, "Anyway I did not come here to talk about fashion, your blood work came back and everything is normal. Your story checks out except the part about wings. I wanted to try to recreate it in a week's time. After your natural stores of charka is normal and everything is healed up."

I knew charka restores itself naturally in a day's time but when it is suddenly drained to a large extent with my low charka stores, it's harmful to use it again quickly. They may be still damaged with my small pools of charka.

I nodded.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Everything is happening so fast. I am sure I will be back to myself soon. Wait, My blood work? Did you make them hurry? It takes at least three days for a normal routine."

Tsunade eyed me, "Sakura, because of your situation I have sent a hurry the hell up request but do to extensive checking for abnormalities, they had to take extra precaution. It has been three days."

"WHAT!"

"Shh! It's a hospital for the love of saki."

Looking sheepish, "Sorry Hokage-sama."

"You've been sleeping a lot but given the circumstances, it's no surprise. Kisame not only took your charka but dried your reserves and some life force charka."

Tsunade's honey brown eyes bored into me, "Take your time and heal, your mission is a success and I sent Naruto and Kakashi out to give the signed scroll copy to the Land of Steel."

"Does Naruto know?"

"I had to practically seal him out of the hospital so you could rest. That idiot had to be knocked off the wall with lightening seals when he tried to walk up it."

I grinned, "Thank you Tsunade Shishou."

Tsunade grinned in return and ruffled Sakura's hair, "Tomorrow you can be discharged, but come back to me with any inkling of anything at all if something feels off. This is serious."

"Hai!"


	2. The Bridge

Chapter Two:

Waking up the next day, Sakura stretched and showered and thanked kami that her mother brought her clothes. Feeling still confused about everything, training could wait until tomorrow. The note took her attention. Deciding on civilian clothes, Sakura changed. A regular red V-neck t-shirt, and a skinny-fit black pants, cut right above the ankle. Parting her hair to the side and adding a red clip, Sakura felt good. Finally showering after a few days felt so good. Her stomach growled.

"Well, first things first is food."

Walking towards my home were a couple food stalls. Breathing in deeply, the scent of tempura caught my attention. Hospital food just does not compare. Walking right into the small stand, that was designed like the Ichikaru Ramen stand, I noticed a few differences. Instead of one row of seats in front of the counter, was a like a very small dining area. Four small tables decorated the room and bar seats lined the counter with little arm rests. A cozy place. Since the war I haven't been out at the newer restaurants.

"And what can I do for you miss?"

"Vegetable and Shrimp tempura please?"

"Coming right up!"

I sat down at the bar and inhaled the delicious scents that did not involve blood, and antiseptics.

A man with short green hair and dark blue eyes addressed me from behind, "Haruno Sakura?"

He was dressed oddly and had a dark blue cloak and gold earrings. The white designs on his cloak seemed foreign and seemed like it was from a faraway place.

I looked at him with a cautious look.

"Ah it is you, Tsunade's apprentice! The one chosen to set us free."

"I am sorry, who are you?"

"Oh you must not be fully awaken yet, please let us talk."

Hot green tea was placed in front of the two of them, "Green tea on the house, I heard you went up against the rabbit goddess, tea for you and your friend."

"Arigatou."

The server nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"You are as beautiful as the story said you would be. I cannot wait to take you back!"

"Excuse me?"

My hot bloodedness came and I looked at him, "Take me where? You can't be serious, who the hell are you?"

The server came back, diffusing the situation quickly, "Here's your order miss, and it came with miso soup and white rice."

I glanced at him and nodded politely.

"Oh manners too! You are a treat dearie!"

I glared at him, "Are you a psycho? I have no idea who you are or why you're saying these things. Either explain this to me now or I will pound it out of you."

The man just sat there staring at me with a smile plastered on his face and eyes closed.

I found it quite creepy and had my hand clenched and ready to attack him any moment.

"More sauce?"

The server came back out.

Glancing quickly to the waiter, "No thank you."

When I glanced back, he was gone. Standing up and looking around quickly did nothing, he just vanished.

Sighing, I went back to my food.

Just some crazy fan right?

Leaving a tip and money on the table I stealthy moved in the shadows to avoid people and friends. Not that I didn't like them, I just wanted to be home and in my room. I'd love to see them tomorrow, today is just one day to myself.

Arriving at my normal sized home, I looked at the door in relief, "Finally."

Collapsing on my green couch and stretching out. I checked my charka levels, which were normal but my charka pools seemed to be a little bigger. Maybe the exertion of that anomaly of power caused it. Maybe that's all it was, an anomaly that will never happen again. Looking at my bag on the floor I wondered. I molded my charka and expanded it throughout my house. If anyone was watching it would be through her windows. Well it would look suspicious to close my blinds and curtains so early in the day. Anbu is probably watching me for her safety and the odd charka that appeared.

Taking my bag to the bathroom upstairs, there were no windows in there. Complete privacy. It would make sense, to unpack a bag with shower items in the bathroom. Walking as casual and calmly as I could, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Pulling out various garments and items I found the neatly folded note.

My mother's beautiful hand writing lace the paper with grace and elegance.

 _Sakura,_

 _By now you must be wondering what is going on. I never would have thought the genes were in this family. Your father's genes are quite different from many others. I didn't see the reason to mention it since you showed no sign of developing it. After so many generations the blood becomes diluted and when no signs are shown for so long, I assumed it had died out with your great great grandparents. Forgive me Sakura. We should have told you. It is a very long story that your father told me. I wish he could have, but he has been busy making preparations. To receive full power and control, there is a ceremony to be given to you, hence the unusual attire in your bag. Please come to the old shrine outside the walls. The one you use to ask if Ino could come along when you were younger. Bring the attire but put it in a bag, leave fully stocked for a long mission. It'll be cumbersome and we will be there for quite some time. We won't be in the protection of Konoha there. Do not be followed or watched. It is an ancient ceremony that cannot be viewed by others._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

 _PS There is a special object in your special attire, wear it before heading towards us. It'll help aid you._

Now this is out of the ordinary. A bloodline limit? Ancient ceremony? All the secrets? What the hell is going on? There's nothing on the Harunos in the archives. Nothing even suggesting any of this.

Frustrated and annoyed I picked up the shrine maidens outfit and unfolded it. A necklace fell out. A pink cherry blossom with one petal darker than the rest. It had a gold chain and a white diamond in the middle.

A little less annoyed from the beautiful necklace, I put it on and gazed at the mirror. It did suit me well. But I never received jewelry before. Maybe it was just part of asking for forgiveness from my parents, or part of the ceremony?

Sighing again, I unpacked everything and repacked a normal standard blue, ninja backpack and beige med-nin bag. Packing three changes of clothes, one ninja, one civilian and the bulky shrine maiden clothes. Soldier pills, medical treatments, energy balls, empty vials, antidotes, hair tie, medical bandages and solutions, weapons, food packets and two scrolls. Throwing a pen in for good measure and mini bottles of biodegradable shampoo and body wash, as I remembered a river close to the shrine.

Sakura wasn't sure how to feel, her mother, out of the blue talking about a power and ceremony, where the hell was she? This sprung on her so suddenly. Why was there some weird guy talking to her at the restaurant? The immense charka? There's no way, it has to be some sick joke. To cure the curiosity and possibly have a tantrum at her mother, Sakura decided sleep was best for tonight and tomorrow she will get it all cleared up.

.

.

.

Drifting off to sleep and still feeling odd since the incident with Akatsuki, Sakura failed to notice anything. The air around her house was charged with sparks of charka, and a dark figure loomed near her home.

.

.

.

White fluffy clouds filled the sky and drifted slowly over the grassy field. Rocks of all different sizes were scattered throughout the scenery, and uncut grass tickled her bare feet as she sat down on a comfortable rock. Looking down at herself, a red yukata with a cherry blossom pattern with branches seem to drape over her. A light pink obi was tied around her with a golden cord tied in the middle of the obi.

When she looked up, a small brunette haired child stood before her. His hair was unkempt and short that reminded her of Naruto's haircut. The boy's eyes were the darkest green she had ever seen before. His dark blue plain yukata went nicely against his lightly tanned skin and his outfit was a little shorter to accommodate for his small size.

"Onee-sama, look!"

She looked at him with a gentle smile, "Yes, Hiroshi?" She was calm but had no idea how she knew his name.

Hiroshi held out a small pinkish white Sakura petal and blew on it. It quickly turned into two, then six, and then they were everywhere gently falling around her. The petals seemed to glow a soft light that fell around her. Instead of thinking genjutsu, she felt at peace and tranquil. A small giggle erupted from her lips and playfully ruffled Hiroshi's hair.

"Onee-sama, you can do it too!"

Hiroshi took her hand and a small Sakura petal landed in her palm. Curiously, she touched it and felt warmth spread throughout her body.

"Onee-sama, when you're here, it flows more freely, push the warmth out."

Being unsure of what he meant by this, she instinctly pushed out the warm feeling into the petal without knowing how. The petal started to glow and thousands of petals rained down steadily covered in a strange light.

"You did it!" Hiroshi giggled, as he danced around grabbing her hand to join in.

In the distance she heard something. It was faint but it was getting louder and louder.

"Sakura!"

"My name is not Sakura." She stopped what she was doing and asked questionly at herself, "Is it?"

The boy stopped also and looked at her, "Sometimes when you're here, it's easy to forget things that are as simple as your name. To not think and to 'relax the powers out' is something that is common thought among us until you are awakened."

She tilted her head to the side not quite understanding what was said, but familiarity with the statement felt like déjà vu.

"SAKURA-SAN"

Sakura sat up quickly looking around her room in alert.

Another knock was heard at the door.

Throwing a bathrobe on quickly, Sakura answered the door.

"Oi! Haruno Sakura!"

A man in Anbu attire stood before her with a loin mask.

"I am here to give you this scroll on behalf of Hokage-sama and also ask you if you have felt any change since the hospital."

Sakura sighed, of course Tsunade would have done this, "I have only felt better since my charka is recovering but it is slow since my reserves are small."

"Hai, and have you considered training today?"

"I know not to use any charka and only physical training."

"Ah perfect, always logical and this is sufficient enough for the Hokage. Good day Haruno-san!"

Sakura smiled at him and quickly shut the door to examine the scroll.

Ah yes, the results she requested for herself.

Everything was normal as expected of her ordeal. Massive blood loss, broken bones, fractures, internal bleedings, and multiple contusions and the list went on and on. At the end of it was her blood work, very low amounts of iron, as expected from blood loss, and charka cells empty. Her eyes widen, it must have been really bad for the core part to be empty too. The crease between her eyebrows deepened. If she would've read the report not knowing it was her, the chances of life would have been less than 30 percent if medical treatment wasn't immediately given, also Tsunade was there to help. Annoyed at her weakened state and now slightly fragile body as it was healing, she threw the scroll on the kitchen counter.

Slight doubt in her abilities formed thinking of her strong teammates.

"Let's see what the hell this ceremony is."

Efficiently getting her mind off of the scroll and onto the personal mission. She wouldn't have to do the ceremony today, but asking questions seemed appropriate.

Strapping her backpack on she stayed in the shadows and ever since Loin-san left, no one was following her. Seemed Tsunade just wanted her observed for an extra night.

Almost running into Ino's team took some effort not to get caught. It seemed Shikamaru noticed her but respected her wishes not to be seen. After all, everyone at least knew she was in a fight and was injured and Ino did bother people a lot with her loud mouthed heart. He smirked a little her way knowingly and she was on her way as soon as the platinum blonde was out of sight.

'Sorry Ino, I'll make it up to you.'

.

.

Sakura went to one exit not used anymore. It used to be for Uchiha's elite for special missions. In case of attack, younger Uchiha's would use it to go to a safe house outside the village but was partially destroyed from the massacre.

It was well hidden in a private back yard. It was a grey stone well with standard woodwork and a dark blue roof. An engraved Uchiha symbol on the handle of the well. Tsunade informed her of this when the idea of renovating the compound came into question. Secret tunnels where everywhere. It would take years to come up with a plan without a clan member's help. The well was boarded up and possibly filled in with dirt. Sakura took a board off and laid it carefully on top of the beams inside the hollow roof. It was dark inside the well. Sakura slid her small body inside the well and scaled down the wall. It was made for children after all with wide footing on the stones.

She landed on a dirt pile and it was partially covering the entrance of a tunnel. Seemed as though it once did but over time it eroded and someone didn't finish their job.

Using her hands to dig the dry powered dirt away, she slid into the tunnel. The tunnel itself was 4ft tall and 2 feet wide. Looking for a match or anything, Sakura grabbed the wall to steady herself. She felt a rope and pulled it. More dirt filled the well behind her and small torches were lit.

Walking in an odd position and realized the best way to fit in the short tunnel was to run at full speed with her arms to her side and half her body bent forward.

Determination filled her and ran at full speed. 10 minutes later she saw a light and slowed down. A hole about 2 feet in diameter was above her. Spots of sunlight came down. Lifting herself up, and removing vines, grass and plants, Sakura was in the middle of the forest. Grumbling, she knew where she was but the shrine was another 40 minute walk and will feel even longer with her healing minor injuries.

The sunlight is beautiful and the whole forest looked alive and lush with green with speckles of flowers everywhere. Where has she been this whole time? When was the last time she was out here?

The path to the shrine was not far off, it was a simple flat stone path with a couple of old pillars along the path that were stone and lit by monks in the afternoon. It is supposed to lead spirits to the shrine and into the burning candles and incense to please them and release them up into the sky. Sakura sighed, crossing a small wooden bridge with red railings over a river.

A memory washed over her.

.

Something was off, Naruto was buying large bottles of Saki which would be fine since Tsunade sends people on errands for her special drinks. But she knew Naruto, he gave her a bright smile, "Hello Sakura-chan!"

His voice was fake. She could feel something off with her teammate.

They had just seen Sasuke at the Summit where all the Kage's met to create the Ninja Alliance against Madara.

She went after him an hour later giving him some space first. When she finally found him, he was not the happy Naruto she knew.

Naruto was casting a downward stare into his hands and had empty bottles of Saki besides him.

"Naruto."

There was no response, he was just sitting there up against a tree.

Walking towards him, the smell of alcohol covered him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes harden and swiftly picked up a Saki dish and flung it behind her, breaking into little pieces on a tree.

"HE DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT! DAMN THE COUCIL. HE WAS INNOCENT AND SASUKE WAS DESTROYED BY IT!"

Sakura flinched but came closer, folding her knees under her, she came face to face of an angry friend. This wasn't Naruto.

Wanting to calm him down, she decided being close and listening was the best option.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders tightly and his nails dug into her and his usual blue eyes glared red, "Sakura, Itachi was ordered to kill his clan and Danzo was behind it all."

Sakura sat there stunned.

"The Uchiha's were planning to overthrow the Hokage and Itachi stopped them!"

Naruto's anger was rising and Sakura knew she had to put him out soon but it was so surreal.

"Naruto, who told you?"

"Sasuke did. Danzo made the order and Itachi didn't want Sasuke to grow up with knowing the village ordered it. Itachi made Sasuke oblivious!"

Naruto ranted further telling her everything. Sakura shed tears for her ex-teammate and pulled away from Naruto. Her arms were bruised to Hell and back. Without warning she dove into Naruto's arms and held onto him tightly and cried.

This could have been dealt differently and been prevented. Naruto had confronted the Hokage who sought the council, learning everything. Sasuke didn't have to witness anything. Naruto's anger ceased having her tears drip through his attire and heard her sobs.

An innocent man condemn, a friend ruined for life, a needless murder came to light, Danzo, a leader, had too much control and secrets. Their friend, teammate, was gone from this act made by this over powered leader.

It was the past, they couldn't change it but somehow got a better understanding of Sasuke's path towards darkness.

.

Sakura shook her head out of a daze, she was still on the small bridge. Her mother use to say it was a bridge of memories. Strong memories that held significance would emerge. Sakura brushed it off. Strong memories will emerge no matter if it's a bridge or not.

Slowing down to the small pavilion that was a good mile from the shrine, Sakura spotted her mother. Mebuki was dressed in a white kimono with red trimmings and simple wooden sandals.

This is getting so weird.

Please review and let me know how to improve or trash the story. I am on the fence about completing my old ones or deleting them. So PLEASE let me know if I should keep or trash it.


	3. The Beginning and Purple Stones

Hello! I don't really have followers but that's okay. It feels nice to write and hopefully my story makes someone's day.

"Welcome Sakura, I hope you came by yourself and with the attire?"

"Yes Kaa-san, but I'd like to ask some questions first."

"As expected, let's begin, you must be confused."

Sakura wanted to be angry but her mother's willingness to talk soothe her.

"Are we from a clan?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than a yes or a no. We are for certain a merchant clan from my side of the family. Your father has unique traits that are not dominant in himself but seemed to awaken in you."

"What are these unique traits?"

"Come, sit beside me, it's not a short story."

There was seating lining the walls of the pavilion and leaving an empty space around the hexagon shaped building. It wasn't huge but was cozy enough to sit comfortably. The red bridge was in the distance view and seemed peaceful.

Sitting by her mother was odd, her mother usually wasn't this calm but it must be pretty serious for this demeanor to have happened.

"Do you remember the stories I would tell on rainy nights Sakura?"

"Most of the ones were about a queen and her family."

"Yes but you're missing the point, I want to start again from the beginning so listen."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Long ago humans and beasts roamed the land far before humans appeared. Much like most clans, there are legends to the beginning. Many clans are decedents of the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya. Some, like the Uchiha clan are descended from her and mixed with Yamabushi Tengu blood. Before there were people, powerful beings roamed the land. When humans appears, they started to intermingle more. Anywhere from wild beast, Bijuu, behemoths, tengu, all sorts of demons, creatures we aren't even aware of and even angels walked the Earth. War eventually broke out and the humans and other beings separated. A few remained of the interbreeding and many clans were born this way. One in particular was a beautiful woman. Her hair was silver as the moon and eyes as blue and vast as the night sky. She captivated men and even a few women. People called her the Moon Queen as her hair seemed to glow at night with her pale skin. She ended up marrying weeks later after the separation of humans and beasts and bore her first child. All of her children had anywhere from light pink to red hair. Moon children as they called the first generation. They were thought to be Love Angels with the affinity for Earth magic. Back then they didn't realize what charka was and used it in its rawest form and called it magic. She kept her and her children away and secluded, but rumors of a beautiful woman and her pastel colored hair children spread like fire. Many men tried to find her, many could not. Questions of who the father was after the sealing of beasts were raised. Some looked for her hand in marriage and others to hunt down and kill what they didn't understand.

One day a man broke past a magical barrier and tried to take her for himself. He could see the children but no woman in sight. The children ran and he followed them. What he saw shocked him. The woman was walking hand in hand with a normal man with flaming red hair. He was average and she was ethereal. In anger like a beast, he started to scream and in his rage, killing one of the children. The Moon Queen, quickly made haste and destroyed him with an Earth technique and the man threw the corpse down the mountain in anger. Villagers were in fear and in that state of mind tried to find them. At this point the Moon Queen and her children fled to a sealed temple. Placing a special white seal on all of her children. It was to hide their true nature and powers. It turned their hair to darker colors, their skin did not shine like their mothers and sealed away any untold powers. They looked human so could live in peace. It was told that after ten generations, if no children bore the crest or showed signs at the age of 5, that family line was free. It was said, once one was found suitable to be queen, she would appear and take back the power that was lost and continue it in her family line. Back then, if you had an illegitimate child, that child was not part of the family. It didn't count as a generation. Your father was a love child, and he was the 9th generation. So I believed, after he told me everything, there was no chance after so long. All his brothers and sisters were all conceived in wedlock and had so many children. Surely there's no chance with my only child, and thought it to be just a rumor."

Mebuki tightened her hold on her kimono in her lap with tears falling down her face.

"Mother why haven't I known about my extended family and do you think I am the queen? I see no crest on me."

Mebuki smiled with tears, "Sakura, that's because your father did something to be disowned, and the crest is pink hair, green eyes and a white seal appearing on your back. You didn't have the seal when you were younger but the wings appeared with Akatsuki."

"I can't be part angel, those are just bedtime stories."

"Sakura, listen to me carefully, there are people who want your power, there are some who seek it so you can rule them and others want you to be dead."

"I don't know what is going on anymore."

"The ceremony will happen a few nights from now and if you are the queen you will gain full powers that was once lost and go on a journey to meet someone."

"Who and what if I fail?"

"You will find out soon Sakura. Your people will need you."

There was so much to digest, like someone telling you all your bedtime stories were real, and you were a part of it all. A kid's dream but as an adult who was an established medic in her prime, a warrior and veteran, a ninja and loyal to her village. What was the idea to become anything different? Sakura was happy. Sasuke fled after the war and acknowledge Naruto as a friend and neutral to the Leaf so there was an upgrade. Naruto is in training to be the next Kage after Kakashi. Tsunade was retired and checked on the hospital from time to time for extra money. Hinata and Naruto were finally dating. Really, what else is there to want? Peace is here.

Not knowing what to think, she asked, "Where is father?"

"At the shrine preparing, we can go if you are done with questions."

"Why was he disowned?"

"What?" Mebuki was taken aback.

"Why was father disowned from his family?"

Mebuki sighed and looked down.

"Kaa-san? Please I need to know."

"Promise me Sakura one thing. We will always love you and what he did was in the past. Do not hold it against him."

"I will always love both of you."

This was the first time Sakura had ever seen her mother crack. She looked so worn and weary.

"Forgive us Sakura."

Sakura sat quietly waiting.

"Your father was conceived through his mother being raped. Through the clan laws, if you were not wed, the man had to marry you if a child were to be the product of sex, whether or not it was consensual."

Sakura stiffen.

"The man was offered a deal. Marry her and never leave the compound or be executed for defiling a woman. With that said, the man took the deal."

"Your father, as he grew up and found out, he was angry. Angry with the laws and secrets. He was also betrothed to a girl he did not love. His biological father died but I do not know how or wish to know. After that his mother was force to marry for money to raise him and keep the house. The compound turned a blind eye since he was considered tainted through his mother's rape and so was she."

"This man she married was pleasant and your father grew to like him but your father couldn't stay there any longer. He held high distain for everyone in the compound. He began a business selling trinkets, clothes and many different items at a young age. Soon he had brothers and sisters but he hated the rules. To spite the elders, he slept with a girl outside of the compound. Once the heads of the clan found out, they were after them to marry. The girl loved him but he did not feel the same. He left her and broke things off with his family. At the time he did not know she was with child. Along his travels we met. He was worn down, dirty, smelly, and had no money. His spirit was still so strong. He stole my heart instantly and I stole his. It was the biggest spark I have ever felt and I felt full. We married and combined our trades and had you a year later. When you were a baby, we received a letter from that woman. A picture of his child, begging for money and for him to become part of his life. He sent her money and wishes but he could not leave me and you. She only wanted him to herself and only would let him see the child if he would run off with her instead. She was jealous."

Sakura was shaking, "I had a brother or sister and you didn't tell me!"

"Sakura I thought she would have killed you in a jealous rage! You were just a baby!"

"What about after? I am a strong ninja and trained with the best! I should have been told! And now this?"

"Sakura."

Her mother used her warning tone but Sakura didn't care. Sakura stomped right off.

She had to be alone.

She had a brother or sister! A whole family! He left that poor woman! Just like Sasuke left her!

What? Sakura gazed down at her reflection in the flowing river, knelt down. How did I end up here? Why am I comparing my dad with Sasuke? Shaking her head, she stared in the water. She was dirty, red eyed, and looked awful. Smoothing down her locks and regaining composure, she stood up.

It was much later than she thought. The day was cooling off and the sun was to be setting soon.

I have more questions than answers. I can't hold the past against them. I can be angry all I want. I want to find out everything and this isn't the way to do it!

Finding her resolve, Sakura walked back swiftly towards the pavilion.

Her mother stood up, seeing Sakura coming. Her mother stormed towards her, "Sakura I-"

Sakura hugged her.

"Kaa-san, I will love you regardless. I had to digest everything. Please tell me more. I will hold off my anger until everything is settled."

Mebuki calmed herself from her anger.

"Sakura listen, the ceremony is a huge deal. Many different people will be there. It will take place on the next full moon. The people there are not from here."

"Like Mist or Suna?" Sakura questioned.

"No Sakura, like from different worlds all together."

"WHAT?!"

"Sakura it's a lot to take in but you're a big girl now and it's time to act like one in front of them."

Annoyed by the slight insult, "Kaa-san, you keep throwing loops in my envisioned path here."

"There was no easy way to put it, besides they will love you because they believe you are their queen."

"Who is after me and I don't even know what this kind of queen does."

"Well queens of this nature are sought to rule the people and lead battles if need be. They are strong and you in particular will save them."

"Rule who and save them from what?"

"All the ones of mixed blood like yourself. You will have alliances that were laid down long before us."

"Like father's family he left?"

"Those and the other lines. Every moon child left to start a new life and that compound was just one of them. Some live in other worlds."

"So the people who are after me are who? You didn't answer. How can I rule over other worlds?"

"I can't answer twenty questions in one paragraph." Mebuki remarked.

Ah yes, there it is. Her mother was acting a little more like herself.

"Anyways, the queen's charka connects all of them together. It's more of something to experience than to explain is how your father explained it to me."

"And the enemies?"

"You are the soon to be queen, every leader will have its enemies."

"Naruto doesn't."

"That boy is loved but there's bound to be someone somewhere who is unhappy with him lurking in the shadows."

Sakura was silently mulling over this.

"Kaa-san, when are we going to the temple?"

"Whenever you are ready."

"We can go now but let me tell them we are coming."

Mebuki started writing a small message and tied it to the leg of a bird.

"Do I have to meet everyone now?"

"Sakura I have to be honest with you, you look awful and exhausted. I refused to show off my daughter until she is ready and groomed. A queen cannot be seen in this state. Everyone will be sleeping before you arrive."

Sakura's vein twitched trying to keep her cool.

Mebuki started towards the temple and Sakura followed and noticed it was pitch black out already.

I saw her. She was in her house and I sensed something. Her reserves were larger and something seemed different. I was mildly surprised to see her the next day seek into my old compound and into the secret well. Some things just can't be kept a secret.

Dark eyes followed her.

"Sasuke?" Karin called out.

He had been practicing on hiding from her to strengthen his evasiveness.

"Sasuke?" Karin called louder.

Karin stumbled upon Suigetsu.

"Oi, your breaking my ears."

"Ears can't 'break' dumbass."

"Hmph, women."

"What did you say?!"

Juugo stepped besides them, "Where is Sasuke?"

Karin looked expectantly at Suigetsu.

"I don't know, training to stroke his ego?"

Karin's hand went to strike Suigetsu's head quickly, only to be punching water as the rest of his body remained solid.

Juugo stoically said, "I can control myself better but I still can't entirely. I need Sasuke."

Karin nodded, "Let's go!"

Suigetsu's shoulders slumped, "What a bummer. Can we not operate a day without him?"

While walking towards the now visible temple in sight, "Kaa-san, why did I have to bring the Shrine maiden uniform?"

"Ah yes, for the ceremony you must have something to represent purity and innocence but also a determination to protect against evil. The uniform will represent that and show others you are humble. After the ceremony you will prove your strength as a leader, I see also you are wearing the necklace?"

"Yes, I understand now but is the necklace apart of it?"

Mebuki smiled, "It's actually the only keepsake your father kept from his compound, passed down from one of the moon children."

Fingering the jewel lightly, "Where is this compound and what jutsus did they have?"

"I have no clue, your father told me about his story and had no desire to be a ninja, I am unsure if they had specialized clan jutsus or just a compound of nobility. It was probably lost if there was any."

An old monk with a long white beard stood by the entrance of the shrine, bowing lightly, "Good evening miss, shall I show you two to your chambers?"

Nodding slightly to the monk they both followed him.

The steps were grey stone and the inside of the shrine was very old fashioned and small.

"The other guests are in the crypts and storage buildings a mile away and the others are lodging below the temple. There is a small prayer room I can offer until the time is right."

"Arigato."

The monk nodded and walked away slowly.

"Did he just say crypts? Does the whole shrine knows about this too?"

"Just that an ancient clan needs an important ceremony and we are respected enough to have odd people and not do unholy things here. The odder crowds are disguised or snuck in. The old monk is not a part of this at all. As I said before, all different people, from all over will see this."

"Where's father?"

"It's a shrine, no sex even for husband and wife, precautions are to be made with our agreement with the monks here."

Sakura's face redden, "KAA-SAN!"

YEARS EARLIER

"Father look!"

Itachi breathed slowly as blood formed around him. He must only have a couple of breaths left before his time was up. Why was everything so green and warm? What happened to the battle field? He and Sasuke were fighting in the war together, he was already dead and he was dying again?"

"Don't go near him Asano!"

"Dad his life force is clinging to him, we can save him!"

"He's cursed! Can't you see it? He is already dead!"

"But he's breathing!"

"You'll be cursed too!"

Grabbing his small young child back from running to the dying Itachi, he turned his head.

Itachi looked at the man and child, and smiled.

The man's hand went limp. He felt it. The connection.

Itachi could feel the darkness start to slowly swallow him, everything was getting colder.

Asano ran to him.

"It's too late, he's gone, please let's go home Asano."

"No, not yet."

"He's dead, please."

Using her small hands she felt her magic go inside him and look around.

"He's still here, I can sense him, and he's a kind hearted man!"

"He's cursed and has been dead."

"Then why was he suffering?"

"You know as well as I do, men who far from that other world here are cursed and sent here to die."

"Only when they right their wrongs!"

Trying again Asano pushes her light magic inside him

"You know the consequences, please Asano don't, he's too far gone and you'll die too. You can only use that power once."

"Help me father!"

He could see her life force ebbing away inside the dying man, "NO!"

He quickly ran to help, using his light magic to pour into the man to keep his young one safe.

"Is one man really worth us both losing our ability to heal?"

Sobs rolled out of the small child, "I'm sorry father, I could just feel him dying, I had- had-to. He-He died for a lot of re-reasons-s. I-I feel it. You lost-t your-s too, I'm so s-sorry."

"It might not work Asano, and I don't want you to die for one man. I rather be cursed than be without you. You stupid child." A single tear escaped.

"Asano, the others will know once we return, we must pack our things when we go back."

"Yes father." Her voice weakly replied.

Itachi felt the coldness drift away and replaced by a warm darkness, strange, maybe death is different for reincarnated beings?

He felt a tickle of a whisper, "We'll be back. I promise."

Who was talking?

Drifting off again to the darkness.

A Few Days Earlier from the present time

Humming to herself quite happily, Hinata scrubbed Naruto's bathroom. No boyfriend of hers will shower in such a filthy place!

Thinking of Naruto as her boyfriend made her cheeks heat up and suddenly feel as a Genin again.

Naruto.

Sighing Hinata stood up. Finally! Squeaky clean. The toilet was scrubbed and bleached three times to get those…stains...off. The shower curtain had black mold, the worst kind, thrown away. Replaced by a bright blue curtain with a frog on it. Hinata saw his love for his tattered frog coin purse..err wallet. The window was open and fan on full blast to get the different cleaning fumes out. Some powerful cleaning solutions were used. A new plunger and holder for it, a fresh roll of toilet paper on the new rack, trash taken out, a new air freshener, a cleaned mirror, tiles swept and mopped, and faucets and knobs all cleaned of that black and brown clumpy mold.

Hinata frown, maybe she should teach Naruto some cleaning manners.

A loud noise went off, yes the towels are done!

They smelled wonderful! The dryer sheets she bought worked wonders! As did the detergent but still! How did Naruto live without cleaning supplies and dryer sheets was beyond her. But then again, maybe no one taught him that dryer sheets help with static and smell? Feeling more determined, Hinata put the freshly washed towels in the bathroom. While restocking them neatly, a grey cloth slipped out from under one of the towels. How could she have missed it? Sure she picked up his towels off the floor but did she really not notice she washed his…underwear? Oh by the gods was she embarrassed now. What if he found out? Blushing into a deep red, frozen in time, Hinata swallowed and regain composure. Naruto might be a war hero but he is pretty dense with day to day things. Maybe she can just put it back in his underwear drawer, unfolded, and he'll never know, right?

Walking towards his room, she looked at his bed sheets in distained, maybe he would have tidied up his room if he knew she was over there. A surprise meal was her intention, but he wasn't home. His door was unlocked so she called out and set his meal in the fridge with a cute note that said Naruto from Hinata. That's cute right? No she needed to be sexy. No that's for when they do it. Urgh it's so hard to think with Naruto on the mind.

Anyways Hinata saw the dishes piled up high and the fridge a disaster, she had to do something. Thus began her cleaning spree. Well first a trip to the store for supplies, and what time was it now?

Looking at the clock it read, 4:54.

WHAT? She's been cleaning for six hours? Sure she cleaned the kitchen, laundry room, bathroom, living area and cleaned his towels and dishes and reorganized his shelfs and straightened up everything. There was a lot of mold and shopping and cleaning going on.

Hinata's stomach growled.

Alright after the underwear is put away she'll leave him a little note and get some food.

Glancing at Naruto's bed one more time before opening his dresser Hinata thought to herself, 'Maybe just buy him new sheets.' Eyeing the old torn and stained bedsheets and pillowcases.

Looking in the top right drawer she saw it was indeed his underwear drawer. Blushing again, Hinata dropped them in.

What if, He sees them and knows those weren't on top?

Hinata questioned herself. Maybe she should push them towards the back?

Sighing again she opened up her boyfriend's drawer again and pushed his underwear back but felt something hard.

"What's this?"

No, I shouldn't pry, it's not right. Retracting her hand, Hinata heard the front door open.

"EEP!"

Hinata fell backwards, grabbing instinctively to the drawer making the underwear fall out around her.

So much for being a ninja.

"WOW! IT'S SO CLEAN!"

Naruto's voice boomed in awe.

Hinata was covered in the boxer briefs and blushing like a mad woman. The hard thing she felt earlier was a black velvet box, now opened.

.

It was a sliver ring with the branch like swirls from the band intertwining into the light purple amethyst. It kind of looked like a purple moon captured by the forest. Breathtakingly beautiful.

This can't be happening.

"Hinata-chan! Are you here?"

She could hear him walking into the laundry room.

As quickly and silently as possible, Hinata put the drawer back and started shoving underwear into the drawer.

Naruto's footsteps got closer but stopped at the bathroom and knocked, "Hinata, uh sorry to disturbed you, are you in there?"

Dropping the ring, Hinata scrambled to shakily put it back into the box and put into the backs of the sock drawer.

The bathroom door opened and Naruto whistled, "WOW, it actually sparkles, Heehee!"

It sounded like Naruto was hugging the curtain.

'Atleast he likes the curtain.'

Hinata shut the drawer and dashed past the bathroom while Naruto's back was turned. Hinata's face was blood red and had to get out of there fast.

"Oi! Hinata!"

Hinata stopped dead.

"Don't clean my room Hinata, it's so dirty and you did so much already! I mean look at this place!"

Naruto took a deep breath, "It even smells wonderful!"

Hinata just looked down, reverting back to her nervous finger pointing habit of her pointer fingers tapping one and other in her partially clasps hands.

"Awe Hinata don't be shy, you did an awesome job that deserves praise! How about I treat you to dinner for all your hard work! Maybe even for the rest of the week!"

Oh god he's doing it tonight, isn't he?

He is staring right at me with that brilliant smile of his.

"Uh, I um, don't have any nice clothes to wear."

"Nonsense, we can just get ramen and go somewhere nicer next time!"

Dodged that kunai.

"Sure."

"Let me just drop my training weights off in my room."

"NO!"

Naruto stopped curiously.

"I mean…um.." Hinata's stomach growled loudly.

Naruto laughed, "Why didn't you say so, let's go!"

Naruto kicked off his weights and threw them down by his door.

"I promise to keep my place nicer if a pretty woman like yourself is coming around!"

Hinata was basically a rag doll as he dragged her out the door.

 _Her boyfriend of fourteen months got a ring. Yes over a year but don't these things take time?_

 _They never did it yet. What if he doesn't like it or gets cold feet or-SNAP OUT OF IT HINATA, Naruto won't disappoint you! He will be there through and through besides you!_

SO yeah, here is a little bit of my imagination on here. I wanna go to different worldly adventures so this is what I came up with.


	4. Almost Time

Chapter 4

"Hold still Sakura."

"I am holding still, let me do it."

"No, your hair will be brushed and perfected by MY hands."

Groaning internally, Sakura put up with her mother's grooming and stared at her shrine maiden uniform.

"Who will I be meeting again?"

"People who want to witness your awakening. They will be from all different places."

A silence filled the room.

"There, your hair is soft and you look very humble."

"Whose bag is in the corner?" Sakura said, eyeing the lone shoulder bag in the corner.

"Yours. I packed some things you may need for your journey."

"Does Naruto know?"

Mebuki's face seemed strained. "I promise to tell Hokage-sama after you leave. If she decides to tell Naruto, that will be her call."

Sighing, Sakura got up, "Let's get this over with so I can understand what this is about. Besides Tsunade-Shishou is very tolerant with clan business. "

"It's about you Sakura. Come." Mebuki motioned Sakura out the door.

A rather child-like figure seemed to be walking in front of them. The figure was stout and possessed wide shoulders.

Walking stiffly, the figure cocked its head sideways to look at them.

"Ay! Are you the new Queen?"

Mebuki glared, "Excuse me, you should introduce yourself before being so careless with your words mongrel!"

"Mother!"

The man was short and stubby. Something akin to a troll in Sakura's mind. His face was rough looking and had a brownish green tint to it. His crooked ugly nose seemed to stick out from his squinty eyes and large square jaw. His pony tail was short and slick except the various pieces of brown hair falling out. Even when he wasn't speaking his bottom tooth stuck out of his mouth.

"Name's Satori. Me mum gave me it to me as me bastard father spat in me face. What's yer name?"

Sakura straightened her back, "Haruno Sakura. This is my mother, Haruno Mebuki."

"Aye, Sorry for me rudeness. I am from the battle-torn world, I shall return after tha ceremony ta fight with me men. I bought ye an offering before it starts up."

Glancing at her mother, Mebuki nods discreetly.

"I accept."

Fishing in his dirty trousers, the odd ape looking troll dug out a small vial.

"It's from th' mermaid themselves. Breath underwater for a couple o' hours."

"Thank you Satori-san." Sakura bowed very lightly towards him.

Scratching the back of his head and blushing, "Alright it was noth'n." Satori then bowed awkwardly low to her.

Thinking about the vial, it had to be some type of advance jutsu placed inside the vial with a seal somewhere. If it did work, it would be revolutionary.

Walking towards a low sitting table with large cushions and burning incense, Sakura sneezed.

"Bless you, your highness."

"Thank you." Sakura turned to a small sprite like creature.

"EH?"

The small creature giggled, "Bye Haruno-sama."

Stunned, it was slowly sinking in that maybe her mother wasn't exaggerating about the different world's part.

"Sakura, come sit."

Sakura sat by her mother, "Kaa-san, what did Satori mean by battle-torn world?"

"In his world, there is a large scale war going on but he is considered…like a representative I'd say. He was possibly the only one eligible to come out."

"He left his comrades for this?"

"Ssh! This ceremony is important. He has to report if you exist, what you look like, and how you act to his people. Not going is a sign of bad intentions towards all the allies of the queen. But don't you dare for a second let anyone disrespect you."

Slumping back, thinking of abandoning her comrades during war, it was inconceivable.

"Straighten up, people will start coming in soon."

Soon, many figures started appearing and filling up the room. A woman with strong features approached them.

"Why hello your highness, I am Kimiko from the mother tribe. May I request to know your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ah yes, you are not aware. The mother tribe is a Norse tribe and I am their upcoming leader in the upcoming decade. Please take this on behalf of our tribe and good will towards you, Haruno-sama."

Bowing as low as possible to Sakura, Sakura bowed slightly back, "Arigatou Kimiko."

Smiling at her, "The thanks is all mine."

Sakura was handed a small envelope like package. Brown paper packet, tied in twine.

It read, "If you find yourself in trouble, use me."

Mebuki waited until the long blonde haired woman was out of ear shot.

"That is Kimiko, she is heard to be descended from the Valkyries. It is not confirmed but has given her the edge she needs to grow up as the best candidate for leadership. Their culture inside the tribe are often associated with witchcraft and mother nature."

"How do you know this?"

"Your father taught me as much as he could before this day."

"I think I see him now!"

Sakura spotted a man with dark pink hair and waved him over.

Her father smiled brightly at her before walking over.

"Sakura!" Engulfing her into a large hug.

"I was worried sick about the Akatsuki and wasn't sure how you would take it. Look at you now! Beautiful and bright sitting by your mother! I am so glad you are safe."

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Ah yes, Keigo, this is my beautiful daughter and wife."

"She sure is beautiful."

Sakura gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Kizashi looked at them, "You two know each other?"

Sakura stared at the man who interrupted her meal after getting out of the hospital.

Keigo tilted his head up, "I am sorry, I did not introduce myself properly. My name is Keigo, and I am from a mage tribe." The green haired man looked from Sakura to Kizashi. "I'd like very much to get to know the queen personally. Since you have not undergone the ceremony, I must ask you something Kizashi."

Kizashi looked between Sakura and Keigo, "Speak. What's on your mind?"

"I have heard great things about your daughter. She is Tsunade's apprentice, war hero, upcoming queen which we have not had one in ages, and extremely beautiful. I met her briefly at a restaurant and I knew who she was."

Sakura, annoyed at him and ill-tempered, "Were you stalking me?"

Keigo chuckled, "Of course not my dear. Simply heard what everyone else knew."

"Like what?"

"Exactly what I said and you have not been awaken fully yet."

Mebuki nudge Sakura and whispered, "You're being rude Sakura, appearances matter tonight."

"Please cut to the chase Keigo." Sakura said.

"Kizashi." Keigo said turning fully towards him.

"I, Keigo from the mage tribe, respected by many and could protect the queen of our worlds. Would like to ask your permission to pursue your daughter, Haruno Sakura. I could combine our assets and have a rich and powerful kingdom with a greater alliance between your clan and my tribe."

A brief silence became deafening before Kizashi broke down in a hardy laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, "I am sorry Keigo. I bear no ill will towards you and your people. Sakura has always been stubborn and I trust her to make her own decisions. Rather I give you a yes or no, Sakura will have the final say."

"Understood sir."

Sakura, red as a beet, had her mouth hanging open.

Keigo smiled largely.

Sakura's mouth snapped shut.

"One more thing Haruno-sama. I'd like to present you with a gift."

Mebuki hissed, "It'll be an insult to the entire tribe if you deny it."

Sakura disdainfully looked at him. Not wanting to imply she'd like him go after her but wanting to make a good example, "I accept."

As if Keigo's mouth couldn't get any wider, it did.

Keigo gave a deep bow and handed Sakura a large, black velvet box.

Sakura's mouth tightened.

Still looking at her with eager eyes, she was inclined to open it.

Opening it revealed a necklace. A real gold chain with a rather large chuck of ruby at the end. Simple enough to suit anything but not quite big enough to be considered gaudy.

"Thank you Keigo."

Bowing again, Keigo left.

Looking up, Sakura noticed many people around them listening and glancing over.

Looking infront of her, onto the table she spied food and saki bottles.

Pouring it into a small ceramic cup, she drank a little embarrassment away.

Mebuki, busy talking to her husband about gossip and little things, did not notice Sakura slip more saki into her cup.

An hour later a very beautiful woman approached her. Her hair was long blonde and right above her butt. The green hues of the clothing made her grey eyes stand out.

"Hello Sakura, I heard you can hold your own saki against the 5th Hokage, is that right?"

*Hiccup*

"Yup!"

The beautiful eyes widen, "Dear, you are drunk. That's Ant Wine from the Hills."

"Ant wine?" Sakura looked appalled.

A light chuckle made its way and bubbled out of her mouth, "No no Sakura, I mean, Ant is a nickname for the people who make it. The Hills is the winery."

"Hey you did not call me Haruno-sama."

"Elves use first names since we do not use last names to dictate who someone is from where one came from. Would you prefer Haruno-sama?"

"Nah. Sounds better. You're alright, uh."

"Minoru."

"Minoru-san." Sakura had a goofy grin on her face.

"Here, drink this and it'll help clear your head."

Taking a swig of the juice, "You know, if I were more drunk I'd ask you to dance with me."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, me and Ino would dance all the time."

Crunching her eyebrows together, "Dancing is for celebration and marriage."

"Celebrate our youth and alcohol. Let's dance Minoru."

"When the drink starts to work I will accept when you ask again."

"Alright, alright."

Sakura leaned back, forgetting there was no backing to a pillow, falling backwards.

Minoru caught her in time.

"Thanks Minoru. Good thing you're a girl or everyone would think something is happening."

"Like what Sakura?" Minoru seemed amused.

"Like we are a thing and you're trying to pursue me."

Minoru laughed, "Elves usually marry elves but it's not uncommon to switch it up. Even girls on girls."

Sakura laughed, "Minoru-chan are you hitting on me?"

"I am only teasing."

Sakura playfully slapped her new found friend's arm, "We're gonna be great friends!"

"One thing Sakura."

"Hm, what's that?"

"I'm a guy."

.

.

.

It was cooling down as the evening was turning into night. A dark ANBU figure appeared in front of Tsunade in her office.

"Hokage-sama."

Looking at him with sharp honey-brown eyes, behind her lightly clasped fingers, Tsunade nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha's charka was felt near his compound earlier this evening."

"How long ago and why was this not reported earlier?"

"My apologies, he spotted me and knocked me out. I am soon to head to the Interrogation HQ to see if any memories were altered by Genjutsu. I failed to report back sooner."

"Continue."

A slight nod was seen from the ANBU.

"I felt it during my patrol by the old compound exits."

"What is around the exit?"

"Mainly trees for miles. The closest place is Wind Country and second is Rain Country. Any buildings in the area are run down. There is a shrine and the abandoned shacks are from the Edo period."

"Take your team and Squad 2 and 5 and head out. I want everything checked and report back to me. Do not engage in combat. Avoid at all costs. Kill as a last resort."

"Understood."

"Shizune, grab a scroll."

"One more thing Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up at him.

"Naruto felt him too."

"Shit."

.

.

.

.

"Come-on Hinata! Let's get Ramen before it closes!"

"Naruto-kun, it doesn't close for another few hours."

"I knew there were more reasons why I picked you!"

Blushing, Hinata smiled and looked away as Naruto led her by the hand.

Ino was standing nearby and squealed, "Naruto you better be good to Hinata! Hinata you better watch yourself, he'll eat a hole in his wallet before you get a bowl!"

Naruto countered, "How'd you know we were going to get ramen?"

"Because the number one knuckle-headed ninja only eats ramen!"

"Ha ha very funny Ino."

"Hey have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

Scratching his head lightly, "Well I went to go see Sakura-chan but Baa-chan wouldn't let me in."

"She was discharged days ago."

"EH? She didn't come to training? Was she that banged up?"

"Tsunade said she'd make a full recovery and just needed rest, she's probably resting if you haven't seen her."

"Well in that case I'll go see her after ramen."

Ino chided, "Naruto! You're on a date and it's rude to visit other people, ESPECIALLY another woman. Besides, Sakura is probably enjoying some peace and quiet without you barging in on her. It's late, see her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess tomorrow would be better. See ya Ino!"

"Bye Naruto, Hinata!"

Running full speed ahead Naruto nearly crashed into the seat.

"Oi, Hinata are you hurt? That landing was kind of hard."

"I am fine."

"Let's eat!"

Suddenly Naruto stopped just as the first noodle was about to be touching his lips.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata. I am so sorry but I have to go. I promise to make it up to you. I'll take you out every day for a month. Please excuse me."

Naruto dropped money on the counter and got up.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Hinata." Naruto said quietly. Turning around smiling at her, "It's him. I need to talk to him alone. Please don't follow me, it's between him and me."

Clutching her hands to her chest, Hinata felt conflicted. Should she secretly follow? Did he think she was not strong enough? Would he be upset?

.

.

.

Kakashi sat alone high up in a tree overlooking the KIA monument with his comrade's names etched into it. Reading quietly. ANBU appeared besides him.

"It's him."

Kakashi was handed a scroll with the official Hokage seal.

.

.

.

While the now sober Sakura gaped at Minoru, he chuckled.

"I am sorry Sakura for deceiving you at first. Most of my kind was what humans deem as feminine."

"You ass."

Minoru choked lightly, surprised by the brute response.

Mebuki came into view again, "Ah Sakura, I hope you are both treating each other well?"

"Ah yes, I feel a friendly bond between us, the Elves have full support of this one."

Sakura looked at him like a fool.

Mebuki clap her hands together and smiled, "Wonderful! We cannot thank you enough for coming, it's a pleasure to have an elder elf's descendant among us."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Minoru turned towards Sakura, "I found our time together went beyond my expectations. You are lively and live with honesty in your words and actions. I must carry on about the night, please take this gift as our acceptance as the communicator between our worlds. It is a potion I created to replenish your health if you are in dire need."

Sakura took the odd shaped bottle. The red liquid sloshed around in the circular bottle and had a cork at the top of a long skinny neck.

Bowing slightly, Minoru left.

"Mother, what did he mean about communicator between worlds?"

"Elves view things a bit differently than the others. They do not see a queen in you. They see a leader and a person who has to serve everyone to keep the peace by efficient communication and strong skills in honesty and strength."

"Why am I receiving so many gifts?"

"They are welcoming you as their queen. Others will not gift you but will strengthen the alliance with you and others want to wait to see what kind of queen you will be. It is a bit rude but it also shows they are careful. Gifts show their utmost support in you. They trust the heritage rights you received. Others want to see for themselves before giving you a gift. Some will later on and they are usually larger gifts. Such as land rights, deployment of their army and such things. It is to make up for not recognizing you in the beginning. If you turn out to lose their trust, it would still shame them that they supported you in the beginning. Ones who gift you now, will be your strongest allies. They also expect you to aid them as well in their time of need."

Nodding her head slightly another person approached them.

"My name is Daisuke, I am a Dhampir. I promise to be at your beck and call if you choose you need guidance through my lands."

He was tall, strong looking, and had dark brown hair. His defined face had a strong jawbone, set eyes, slightly tan, and a very filled out muscle tone everywhere to be seen.

"I am Haruno Sakura, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Daisuke."

Thrusting out a wooden bracelet, it was a very stiff military feel about his actions, yet smooth.

The bracelet was very slim and smooth, sanded for hours it felt like. A small symbol graced the inside.

"Please touch the symbol and choose what you will say to call on me. I may take a while to come to your aid, so wait safely for me. I heard you were capable but this land is very different from here."

"What should I say?"

"Anything, I will show you what to do so it works."

Touching the symbol with her right hand, "I call upon Daisuke, my ally, to guide me through his lands."

The bracelet glowed a soft yellow, and Daisuke quickly sliced his finger and a drop of blood fell into the bracelet. "Now you, Haruno-sama."

Sakura complied.

The bracelet glowed brighter but then faded away. It looked like a plain Jane bracelet.

"Very well, I shall see you another time." Bowing out of sight.

The interaction was odd but the Dhampir did not look like a social creature.

Mebuki and Kizashi looked at each other and nodded, as if in silent agreement. They stood up and Mebuki handed him a fork as Kizashi had a large glass, wine cup in his other hand.

CLINCK CLINCK CLINCK

"Welcome all who have joined us for this celebration tonight."

All eyes turned to Mebuki and Kizashi as he spoke to the group. Sakura sat beside them at the large head of the table. The people around them were all dressed in different style, everyone looked so different in hair style and color, dress, skin tones, and eyes but yet all seemed at home. After the war, fighting a God no less, and jumping dimensions with her teammates, how far fetch was a room full of people from different dimensions here?

"I want to personally thank each and every one of you for coming and supporting us and our new queen, our daughter, Sakura Haruno. As she has not awaken as of yet, we will assume the responsibility of speaking. You may not know her as we do, so please take our word for her in the meantime."

Kizashi paused and Mebuki had the floor.

"Sakura is a war hero, fighting on the front lines for her village, taking on criminals that even the highest ranking personnel would run from. Sakura is brave, kind hearted, passionate, and powerful. I believe whole heartedly she will led everyone with the vigor of a loyal servant of the people with the highest authority. We shall commence this ceremony when the moon is at its highest peak. I ask for all offerings to be now be put at the alter and blessings be said then."

Kizashi spoke again, "We have more than an hour to prepare, please make your way out at your convenience and be back soon."

Slowly everyone was either making their way out or placing small gifts on a metal tray towards the back of the room, with a raised up area.

"So this awakening, what kind of ceremony is it?"

Kizashi looked at Sakura lovingly, "It's like a memory jutsu in a sense. It will give you the knowledge to rule but you must make your own decisions."

"This still seems surreal to me."

"I know Sakura, but bear with us until you understand."

Once everyone filed out, Sakura sighed. The old geezers of the temple came in, cleaning up the place. Food was taken away, the saki, table, cushions, and dishes. Others came in with boxes of candles, chalk, paint, flowers and more incense to burn.

As if it was not stuffy enough in here already. Humpf.

.

.

.

Itachi did not know where he was. It was a cool evening and his clothes were sticking to his body from the afternoon heat. He felt grass tickle him and the cool breeze raise goose bumps on his chilled skin. The clouds lazily passed by above him and crickets were starting to chirp.

It'll be night soon.

Itachi did not know why he was alive or even how it was possible.

Were his other teammates still alive? Is this some type of sick joke?

He hoped to the gods Madara stayed dead. Before leaving war, he was able to see the final defeat of Madara before his soul drifted away. Maybe this was the afterlife? Was he reincarnated? Someone did save him? A child and a man?

Siting up carefully, Itachi moved his weakened body towards the underneath of a thick brush. If ninja came he'd be royally fucked, but it would keep him out of sight of civilian eyes and wild animals. He just felt so weak. He was not coughing anymore but his body needed to recover more. Water was defiantly on the list when he had enough strength to move again.

Curling up to stay warm, Itachi laid there, listening to the evening sounds, turn into a night buzzing and fire flies light up the woods. As peaceful as it was, it was going to be a long night indeed.

.

.

.

Karin stared at the village wall of Konoha.

"Karin, how the fuck do you know where Sasuke is? You said you couldn't sense him."

"Suigetsu, you dumbass, there's cameras all over the base. He headed in this direction and I can tell he's nearby."

"Cameras?"

"Duh, all bases have camera and we never deactivated them when we took over the base."

Annoyance took over Suigetsu, "Oh yeah? Well sorry if I was stuck in a water tank my whole visitation in my base."

Slurping on his water bottle loudly.

"You were dumb enough to get caught and couldn't break out."

Juugo then spoke for the first time since the base, "We will attract attention if we stay here, let's find Sasuke."

Karin nodded in determination as Suigetsu looked away in spite.

.

.

.

Naruto leapt towards his friend, and rival. Sasuke was not an enemy. He vowed not to attack Konoha nor help it. So why was he here now? Unbeknownst to Naruto, a petite, dark haired woman with large assets stealthily followed him from behind.

.

.

.

Something wasn't right. Sakura could feel it in her gut. The last time she felt like that was when Sasuke fought Naruto after the war. Sasuke wasn't here so it was silly of her to think of him. It was just nerves, that's all.

A large white circle was on the floor with what looked like fancy scribbles all around it. Candles surrounded the large circle and wild flowers scattered throughout the floor. Temple geezers were lighting candles and saying prayers.

Sakura stood in her shrine maiden uniform and Mebuki appeared besides her.

"Sakura, I bought your items from our room and the bag I packed you."

"Kaa-san, you said I was going on a journey, who will I travel with and how soon?"

"Oh dear, I must have not told you, I knew I forgot something."

Sakura turned to her mother.

"Sakura, the ceremony is your awakening as I have said before but it is much more than that. It's a dimensional leap between worlds. That necklace I gave you is the key. It'll guide you through different dimensions and help you meet extended family to claim your throne. The whole part of this is you awakening and then traveling to see your kingdom and meet your allies and foes. I have handpicked your travel companions who will meet you when you go there."

"WHAT?"

Sakura's eyes were bulging.

"Don't worry, you'll be well protected and think of it as an S-rank mission, you had plenty of those dear. I have complete faith in you, as does your father. Plus you will return back when you are ready. It could take months or years but don't fret. I am going to the Hokage as soon as this is over. Clan business."

"Kaa-san, I didn't pack enough money or supplies for this!"

"Relax Sakura, that's why I packed another bag for you."

Now annoyed and nauseous at the idea of all this, Sakura sat down.

"Well this is certainly an adventure."

Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

.

.

.

Kakashi was moving with his squad, damn, why did Sasuke have to appear now? Kakashi was just about to retire. He was getting too old for this shit.

.

.

.

Sasuke could feel something big was going to happen tonight. His path in life was not finished. Sasuke was in his prime and max power. War was not the last use for him. There was more. Peace is now real but it was like life was pulling him to his former teammate. He had questions. She may not have answers but it was one step closer to whatever was pulling him here.

The full moon lit up the woods so well, there was no need for extra caution for speed or vision. The night was full of energy, anything could happen.

Sasuke felt young and a tingle of excitement course through him, like static tingling all over his body. Something is going to happen.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

I am literally writing this story for fun. To my flamer, fuck off. You sound like an immature little kid who is needing attention in any way, shape or form. I enjoy constructive criticism but you dear, need to grow up.

Reason's why Sasuke fucked Karin:

1\. He needs to rebuild his clan.

2\. This Sasuke is on okayish terms with Konoha because they gave the order to kill his clan and not give Itachi the title of a hero. Naruto is the next pick of Hokage so Sasuke knows things are changing. Karin has no affiliation with his village. Although Sasuke doesn't approve of Konoha's crimes against him, he cares for his teammates. In my story, Sakura did not follow Sasuke and went back to Konoha as Sasuke's soul/heart was saved from darkness.

3\. Karin is from Naruto's clan, she is powerful with her bloodline and never displayed weakness as much as Sakura has. Even though, Sakura proves herself, he may consider Karin better breeding quality as she is born with power.

4\. Karin is devoted to Sasuke and used her chains to crush though a giant, all powerful statue during the war, in attempt to go to her injured Sasuke.

5\. Karin will follow him anywhere. As Sakura may be able to give Sasuke's children a stable home, Sasuke is a wanderer and could only teach them if they were with him. Sakura would want them in a home environment, where Karin may care but would raise children on the run or at a base. Karin is not devoted to a village.

6\. Karin is okay with the darker side of Sasuke.

7\. Karin's abilities are more useful, only lacking in the medical ninjutsu as implied in the Manga that she knows medicine and medical science since she helped delivered Sarada. (Also how she talks to Suigetsu about the delivery. It implies having knowledge of the medical field.)

8\. Her blood. Karin, being devoted to Sasuke would no doubt, heal him and any offspring she may have.

If you don't like my story, just don't read it.

Anyways, hopefully my fic will make someone's day a little brighter or interesting. I enjoy writing so I'll probably continue onwards.

Good day Sirs and Madams!


End file.
